1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a medication infusion device for administering fluid to patients and more particularly to an improved, ambulatory infusion device with a disposable administration set which is inexpensive to manufacture, convenient to operate and which ensures fluid delivery at a consistent and uniform rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the ongoing need for improved health care, there is a continuous effort with regard to administering intravenous fluid to patients. As is well known, medication dispensers and infusion devices are used for infusion of predetermined amounts of medication into the body of a patient. Various types of medication dispensers employing different techniques for a variety of applications are known to exist. Some existing infusion devices utilize a series of diaphragms which roll up and down inside cylinders in response to pistons located within the cylinders. Such devices, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,880, 4,277,226, 4,391,600 and 4,410,322 are characterized by relatively complicated operational procedures and numerous manufacturing and maintenance adjustments to ensure proper operation of the loading and valving functions.
Other existing infusion devices employ a finger type pump unit having fingers which are moved in predetermined sequence to squeeze a feeding tube to infuse predetermined amounts of medication continuously and cyclically into a patient. Such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,797.
In many cases it is of critical importance to provide precisely controlled and consistent flow rates of intravenous fluid to patients. This need for more controlled IV flow rates is only partially fulfilled by the above-mentioned displacement pumps. The finger type displacement pump unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,797 includes a plurality of elongate fingers which are depressed by an equal number of associated cams rotating about a shaft which is driven by a motor. A feeding tube, when placed between the fingers, is squeezed by the fingers to infuse liquid medication into a human body. The elongate fingers comprise a central finger and two side fingers arranged on either side. In such a device the side fingers completely squeeze or collapse the feeding tube at the designated point of contact on either side, and the central finger is shaped for squeezing the feeding tube and pumping medication over the length of tube between the two points, providing a pulsatile flow of fluid. During the time that the downstream side finger completely squeezes the feeding tube, while the pumping portion of the tube is filling from an upstream supply, the flow of fluid to the patient is completely obstructed.
Completely obstructing the flow of medication for periods of time and providing pulsatile flow is often a clinically unsatisfactory and undesirable condition since a patient is deprived of medication for periods of time. Additionally, fluid is delivered at non-uniform rates. Sometimes, the possibility exists at flow rates for a catheter to develop a blood clot due to lack of flow. This may also result in an occluded tubing, so that the patient may be deprived of needed medication for several hours. This condition is especially likely in a home environment which seldom has around-the-clock clinical staffing for monitoring patients. Thus, it is desirable to have an infusion device which delivers fluid to a patient at a constant and uniform rate.
Some prior art devices, in an attempt to provide non pulsatile flow of fluid, incorporate additional pulsation correction cams and cam followers. The correction cams are designed to even out overall flow from the pump through simultaneous pumping actions of multiple cams. This solution is undesirable in view of the numerous parts involved. Infusion devices utilizing piston valves and cylinders are also known to provide uniform flow; however, they do so at the expense of crude valving techniques and complex mechanisms. Thus it is desirable to have an infusion device utilizing a relatively simple technique of providing non-pulsatile flow.
As is well known, disposable equipment for medical applications is desirable so as to maintain a germ-free environment to prevent the transfer of infection especially where cost prohibits cleaning and sterilization after each use. Prior art devices employing a series of diaphragms rolling within cylinders have utilized disposable diaphragms. The disposable diaphragms, however, are flimsy and thus require a very complex loading mechanism. Prior art devices having finger type pump units, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,445, have only a disposable tube assembly. This has limited advantages, since the cam followers, which are not a part of the disposable assembly, are not renewed with each replacement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,797 disclosed other disposable elements. Since the cam followers are repeatedly flexed and fatigued as a result of being depressed by the rotating cams, it is desirable to have them renewed with every new installation to ensure proper functioning.
Thus, it is desirable to have a disposable administration set, including the pumping tube itself, a base plate against which the tube is depressed, and the cam followers. With such an arrangement, the system operates reliably and accurately over a longer period of time because its major pumping components are replace with each use. Another important consideration for disposable elements is cost, since clinical application of disposable administration sets requires that the administration sets be regularly replaced. Typically, such sets are replaced every 24 to 48 hours, and seldom remain in use longer than one week. This frequent replacement interval should ideally be fulfilled by an inexpensively molded, disposable, mechanism which would normally not last the years of service life expected from the pump itself.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have a disposable administration set which is easy to load and unload to minimize operator errors. These factors can be very important in a clinical situation when a few extra seconds may be critical to a patient's life. Typically, prior art devices require several steps to accomplish the task of loading and unloading. Additionally, it is beneficial to pinch off the delivery tube and obstruct fluid flow prior to loading or unloading the administration set.
It is also desireable to have an efficient but inexpensive occlusion detection system. Some prior art devices incorporate a pressure transducer and diaphragm assembly to monitor fluid pressure as an indication of occlusion. Such an occulsion detection technique is undesirable in view of the complexities and cost involved. Prior art devices utilizing pistons and cylinders detect occlusion by utilizing a switch mounted within the cylinder. When the pressure reaches a certain value the rotating diaphragm causes the switch to be depressed. The switch may also be mounted against the tubing such that the switch is activated when the tubing expands as a result of increased pressure due to an occlusion.